


Don't go (where I can't follow)

by writerlily



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots revolving Jemma and Grant. (Updated: ch 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's holding you down?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I do have to apologize for not updating this as frequently as I once was. College has been eating up my schedule, but I'm planning on having some free time this week to work on this story (and a _magical_ story revolving Biospecialist). I am still taking prompt requests [ here](http://www.writerlily.tumblr.com/ask) so send away!
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "biospecialist handcuffs" prompt request from tumblr.

Jemma sits in the back of the moving vehicle with a solemn expression on her face. She tries wriggling one of her wrists out of the handcuffs placed on her to no avail.

"You can try all you want," a deep voice from the front of the vehicle says to her. "But you’re not getting out of those."

Jemma bites her lip to keep herself from screaming in frustration. She glares at the back of Grant Ward’s head with the intensity of a million burning suns. As if sensing her staring, he turns and briefly glances at her.

"If I recall correctly," he starts off slowly and she can practically hear the smirk in his tone. "You seemed to be fond of being handcuffed."

"And if I recall correctly you said you would never hurt me," she says spitefully, thinking of all of the broken promises made between them. "You told me you loved me."

Grant doesn’t say anything but Jemma swears she can see his shoulders tense just the slightest. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself. She’s not stuck here. She’s not going to get tortured. She’s not going to get murdered either.

Skye will work out a way to track her down. Fitz will create an entire room full of weapons to take care of the people who took her. Trip will run in and rescue her. Everything will be fine.

Jemma instinctively tries to scratch her itchy nose, only to be stopped by her handcuffs.

She narrows her eyes at Grant again.


	2. Runaway (groom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wedding" prompt requested from tumblr.

Grant doesn’t show up to their wedding.

Coulson calls off the caterers and pays the fine. Fitz and Trip help fold the white chairs and put the round tables away. May left earlier in the day, mumbling something about what an idiot Grant was, and went to find him.

She still hasn't come back.

Skye sits with Jemma on the rusty swing set in her parents backyard. Jemma is still in her white dress, looking at the ground with a blank expression. They don’t say anything. They just softly swing back and forth.

When it’s nearing midnight and the air is getting a lot colder Jemma sighs. “He’s really not coming.”

Skye doesn’t want to lie to her, so she settles for sadly shaking her head.

"I should’ve known," Jemma says in a flat voice.


	3. Just you and me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant wasn't the only one with secrets.

"So you're Hydra," Grant watches her carefully. 

"Took you long enough to figure out," she replies, keeping her face void of any emotion. 

"Does anyone else know?" He asks after a beat of silence.

Jemma shakes her head and finally smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "If they did, they're dead now."

"Garrett never mentioned you," he ponders aloud. 

"It wasn't imperative that you knew of my position," she clicks her tongue. She nervously glances at him. "Does this change anything?"

"You mean between us?" He asks. She softly nods, her ponytail swinging behind her head. He doesn't doubt their relationship. She never disclosed the extent of how close they were to Coulson or May, so he has no suspicions that she's been lying about her feelings to him. In fact, her being a Hydra agent makes it that much easier on Grant for when he has to fulfill his mission on the bus. His time is running out and he had been worried for Jemma's safety and what would happen to her. That weight has been lifted from him and he ignores how selfish that may be. "No. It doesn't."

He can see Jemma visibly relax. Her shoulders drop and her face is suddenly full of warmth, genuine sweetness that he's grown to love. She walks up to his position against the lab table and wraps her arms around his waist. 

"It's just you and me now."


	4. Silly crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye notices something about Grant.

"Wow," Skye says with a smirk. "Wow."

Grant glares at her. "What do you want?"

Skye gives him a funny smile. "I know."

"You know what?" He snaps at her because she's being very annoying right now and all he wants to do is finish his paperwork.

"You like Jemma," she says in a sing song voice and Grant pauses in the middle of signing his name on a document.

"No I don't," he tries to say casually but it falls on deaf ears. 

"I mean, now that I really think about it, I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier."

"What are you talking about?" He asks impatiently, because hasn't he been subtle about his feelings? 

"All the smiles!" Skye exclaims. "You always give her this small smile, like you know something we don't!"

"I smile at everyone," he says flatly and Skye raised a brow.

"You wouldn't smile at a baby," she rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to him. "You always manage to sit next to her at dinner or during game nights... You even jumped out of a freaking plane for her!"

"I would have done that for any of you," he gives her a pointed look and ignores the first part of what she said.

"I think you should ask her on a date," Skye places her chin on the palm of her hand and smiles dreamily. It makes Grant shrink away from her. "Can you imagine how good looking your children would be?"

"What are you even saying?" He splutters out but she ignores him.

"Because I can," she tells him. "And by god, your skill set and jawline paired with Jemma's brains and accent... Your kids could rule the world."

"Okay, I think you need to take a nap because you sound crazy," Grant scoops up his papers and stands up to leave. 

"Ask her out!" Skye yells as he leaves the room. "I bet she likes you too!"

"Who likes you?"

Grant whips his head around to see Jemma walking towards him with a curious smile on her face.

"No one," he says hurriedly and he tries to leave, but suddenly Skye is standing next to him.

"Oh it's definitely not 'no one'," Skye says and Grant has the urge to shoot himself with his night-night gun.

"How interesting," Jemma hums with a small smile on her face. "It seems I have some competition."

That makes both Skye and Grant turn to look at Jemma with wide eyes.

"I'll see you both later," she winks and walks down the opposite hallway to go to the lab.

"I. Told. You. So."

Grant can't help but let that small smile come to his face, the one Skye was talking about in regards to Jemma. 

"And there it is," Skye coos and pokes his cheek, effectively making Grant frown.

"Okay, goodbye."


	5. New girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU

Grant meets Jemma his senior year when she moves to town and becomes the new girl at school. All the boys are already half in love with her because of her accent alone and all the girls already hate her.

Except Grant's sister, Skye, who seems to have crowned herself Jemma's new bestfriend.

"This is my brother Grant," Skye introduces the two as they take a seat at his lunch table. 

Jemma gives him a shy, but sweet, smile. He swears he's already half in love with her by the time she starts talking. "It's nice to meet you," she says and her accent is actually really nice. "I'm Jemma."

I know, he wants to say, because he really feels like he knows her personally, but he settles for smiling. "It's nice to meet you."


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant is a soldier coming home from the army overseas AU

"I spent so much time over there that everything here is foreign now... It doesn't feel like I've really come back home," Grant admits nervously as Jemma runs her fingers through his hair. 

"Well I'll be here when you do," she promises him and leans down to press a kiss against his head.


	7. Pink dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've always been unconventional.

They don't want a big wedding.

They've never been the type of couple to feel the need to do over the top kind of things to show their love for each other.

Jemma wears a sixties styled pink dress that falls right above her knees. Grant is wearing one of his old suits that looks a little faded, but he doesn't really care. 

He asks Fitz to be his best man, to which Fitz gapes, and splutters out a yes. Then they both hug it out, which they decide to keep a secret, because they would never hear the end of it from Skye. 

Jemma then asks Skye to be her maid of honor and not by default because she's dating Fitz, but because Jemma genuinely sees Skye as a sister. That prompts them both to practically declare their own love for each other and a few tears are actually shed. 

They have their wedding ceremony at Jemma's childhood home. The backyard is big enough to fit their very short guest list and Grant, along with Jemma's dad, spend the morning setting up clean white tables on the grass.

They ask Coulson to marry them and Grant swears he hasn't seen Coulson smile that widely since Steve Rogers stopped by their bus last year.

May couldn't make it to the wedding. Instead she sent over a perfectly wrapped gift box that has strict instructions not to open until their honeymoon.

Grant can only wonder what's inside.

Jemma invites her friends that she met through the science division. Jane Foster shows up with her funny assistant, Darcy, and they both take a seat on the bride's side. Grant doesn't really know who to invite. His list of friends is pathetically small, but he manages to get Trip to come.

Trip can't really take his eyes off of Darcy when he arrives and Grant laughs at where that might go.

When Jemma walks down the aisle, Grant's heartbeat actually skips. Her eyes have an entirely different glow to them than usual. She's looking at him like he's the entire universe in the palm of her hands and it makes Grant gulp.

No one has ever looked at him like that until now.

Their wedding ends with them slow dancing on the concrete floor of her backyard, with hanging Christmas lights all around them. 

They could have gotten married in a courthouse, or by some random man in the middle of a mission. It doesn't matter. What matters is that they're here together.


	8. Hate is a strong word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma hates Grant. She really does.

"I hate you!" Jemma screams and grips Grant's hand so tight, he's worried she might break it.

"Jemma just breathe," he says in a calm voice as he brings his free hand up to brush away her sweaty hair.

"You did this to me," she whines and Grant resists the urge to laugh.

"If I remember biology correctly, having a baby takes two people."

"Oh shut up," she yells angrily at both Grant and the doctor when she tells her to push harder. Grant really does laugh then because the doctor gives him an exasperated look. Jemma's eyes snap back to him. "Stop laughing."

"Bossy," he smirks lightly. "I like it."

"I hate you," she cries again as she pushes harder. "I really do."


	9. If you should lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma confronts Grant

"Did you mean any of it?" Jemma asks so softly Grant might not have heard her. She twists her wedding band around her finger. "Us... Our marriage... Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did," Grant says seriously. The guilt he carries for what he did to Jemma is enough to make him feel like he's being choked. "I meant every word... Every kiss. Everything."

"How do I know you're not lying right now?" She asks thickly and Grant knows she's trying not to cry. 

"Because you're my truth."


	10. Spidey senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover for biospecialist

"You're spiderman?" Jemma shrieks into Grant's ear as he swings them to a rooftop.

Once they've landed safely, she abruptly disentangles herself from his arms and backs away with a bewildered expression.

"Listen... I can explain," Grant says slowly as he pulls his mask off. He's just trying to buy time because he doesn't really know what to say. "Do you have any questions?"

Jemma scoffs. "Do I have any questions?" She says, trying to mimic his voice.

"I sound a little more nasally."

"Shut up," she says crossly and points a finger at him. "You are a liar, Grant Ward!"

"I'm also very handsome."

"Now is not the time for your terrible shots at humor," she narrows her eyes and Grant gasps in mock offense. 

He knows he shouldn't be goofing off right now, but he can't help it. He's never been too great at confrontation and he wasn't expecting Jemma to find out his secret so he's a little thrown off.

"It's a long story," he says sheepishly and rubs a hand on the back of his neck. He can distinctly hear sirens wailing and it's taking all of his will power not to swing away.

"How could you let me kiss you that day?" She blushes a little in embarrassment, thinking of that day in the alley when Grant let Jemma pull his mask halfway up to kiss him. It was one of the best moments of his life. "I didn't know it was you... And you knew the whole time! Every time I brought up my silly crush on Spiderman, it was you the whole time!"

"Safe to say I was very flattered," he jokes again but he knows he's made a mistake when Jemma's face closes off and she begins a retreat to the exit. "Shit," Grant mutters and shoots a web at her waist to pull her back to him.

"What are you doing?" She pushes at his chest but he only smiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he says honestly and Jemma stops struggling to look at him. "I've had people that were close to me get hurt because they knew my secret. I couldn't have that happening to you."

Jemma eyes him warily for a moment before sighing. "It's okay," she says softly. "You still should have told me the day that we kissed. That was terribly unfair of you."

"I know. Everyday after that was a constant battle for me. Do you know how hard it was to hear how much you were in love with Spiderman when I was sitting right there?" He says playfully and smiles when she blushes again. 

Jemma is about to say something when suddenly Grant's body tenses. "You need to go?"

He nods, his instinct to leave is finally breaking through. 

"We can finish this later," he promises and swoops down to kiss her cheek. "Make sure you get home safely."

"Hey," Jemma yanks on his hand when he turns to leave. "You be safe too, okay?"

Grant smirks. "Always," he says right before running and jumping off of the one hundred story building.


	11. I told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant takes Skye's advice

Grant can't believe he's getting stood up.

He had already been very hesitant about going on this blind date that was set up by his very persistent sister Skye. 

"Come on," she had whined as they hung out in the park last week. "You haven't dated anyone since high school."

"I've dated," he scoffed and kicked the soccer ball back to her.

Skye snorted. "Who, Becky?" 

"Becky was nice," he said defensively. She was a girl who worked a floor below him. She was really sweet, but things just didn't click for them. 

"And she's a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with that," she gave him a pointed look. "But she doesn't really count as someone you've seriously dated. It's time to get back in the game!"

Grant frowned as he picked up the soccer ball and motioned for them to sit down. "I don't even know where to start. Dating is so complicated."

"I can set you up with someone!" Skye's face brightened at the thought.

"A blind date? Set up by my little sister?" Grant cringed at the thought. "I would rather not."

"I have someone in mind who I think will be perfect for you," she said, ignoring what Grant was saying. "She's ridiculously smart. Like, MIT smart."

Grant eyed her warily and Skye gave him an exasperated sigh. "Come on. Mom isn't getting any younger and every time I visit, she's always complaining about not having grandchildren! As if I would have any right now."

"So naturally that falls onto me," he said flatly and Skye nodded with a wide smile. "Listen, I appreciate the concern, albeit unnecessary, but I'm just not ready."

"When will you be ready then?" She gave him a look. "You're already thirty."

Grant's frown deepened. "Thanks."

"You know I don't mean it like that," she brought a hand up to ruffle his hair. "I just want you to have some fun for once. I think you'll like the person I want you to meet."

And that's what led him to sitting in this Italian restaurant, by himself, for the past twenty minutes. He checks his watch for what seems like the fiftieth time. Grant knew this was a bad idea. Relationships never work out for him and this time isn't any different. He's just about to call it a night and leave when someone drops into the seat across from him. 

Grant is startled and looks up with wide eyes to see a pair of green ones staring right back. 

"Hi," the woman, the very pretty woman, breathes out. 

"Hi," is all Grant says back because that's how smooth he is.

"I'm so sorry for being late," she smiles sheepishly. "I was held up by some work at the lab and I rushed down here as soon as possible."

"It's okay," he says honestly because he's very glad that he stayed those few extra minutes. "I'm just happy you're here."

Her cheeks blush and they spend a few moments smiling like a pair of idiots at each other.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She says and extends a hand out for him to shake. "I'm Jemma."

He takes it and he knows right then and there that he's going to get a big 'I told you so' from Skye.


	12. Definitely Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking Dead x Biospecialist crossover AU

Jemma blinks away the sleep from her eyes as she rocks Skye back and forth in her arms. It must be midnight, she guesses, because the only light coming in is from the moon, high in the sky. She feels weary and drop dead tired. Skye has been fussing about more so than usual causing Jemma to become sleep deprived. It seems she only gets some shut eye for a second, before Skye's wailing wakes her up. She isn't complaining, she loves Skye, probably more than anyone in the world. The little girl is practically Jemma's own child and she treats her as such. But she really is just exhausted from taking care of the exuberant baby.

Jemma can only imagine what Skye will be like when she's older.

"Need some help?" A deep voice says from behind her and Jemma lets out a small yelp.

"Grant," Jemma places a hand to her rapidly beating heart. It seems she's always afraid and on alert now. "You scared me."

He sheepishly rubs a hand on the back of his neck and moves into the small cell. "I'm sorry about that. I just heard Skye all the way down from my cell."

"Yeah she's been deciding to be more vocal lately," Jemma muses with a frown. So far they've been safe, finding a home in a prison. She hopes that if worse comes to worse and they're out on the road that Skye decides to be a quiet little baby again. For being so young, Jemma knows that she's going to be a smart kid.

Jemma lifts her eyes from Skye's face to see Grant watching her with a strange expression. She suddenly feels self conscious, like she should brush her unkempt auburn hair or pull her shirt down that's riding up slightly. But it's just Grant. A man that she's known for far too long to feel insecure around, yet the way he's looking at her makes her feel self aware. 

"I can take her from you for a little," Grant suggests with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "So you can catch up on some sleep."

"Don't you need the sleep more than I do?" She asks as he watches her pace back and forth. "You do far more around this place than I do."

"That's not true Jemma," he says seriously. "You help everyone as best you can."

"You don't see me out back picking off walkers though," she mutters softly.

"True but you're our best medic here," he says sincerely and gives her another small smile. "If it weren't for you constantly stitching me up, I would probably be a walker."

"And if it weren't for you always fighting out in the field, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here as well."

They both come to some sort of small agreement and Jemma is about to say something before Skye starts to cry again. She motions Grant over with a nod of her head and places Skye in the crook of his strong arms. Jemma lightly runs a hand over Skye's head, where light brown hair is growing into soft tendrils, and places a kiss on her forehead after she's settled down a bit. All while Grant continues to watch her, not saying anything.

"You look good with a baby," she remarks as she stands back. 

Grant snorts in laughter and it catches Jemma off. It's rare to hear the usually so serious man laugh. "I've only had experience with two babies. My little brother and Skye here."

It's even more rare that Grant Ward ever mentions his deceased younger brother and Jemma doesn't want to pry, so she smiles easily.

"I think Skye's got everyone in this place wrapped around her tiny finger," Jemma turns around to pull a small pink baby's blanket from Skye's makeshift crib. "Fitz has been a fantastic brother to her as well."

"Fitz is a good kid," Grant nods in agreement. "But Phil should try to spend a little more time with his kids instead of dumping them onto you."

"I don't see it that way. Phil is a busy man running this place," she shrugs and moves towards him. "I understand and I don't mind."

She wraps the blanket around the Skye's small body, brushing Grant's hand as she does so. Both of their eyes meet and for a moment, they stand there staring at each other. His eyes look tired, but the soft light from the moon illuminates his eyes... Almost making them look like honey. 

"You need a haircut," she laughs softly to ease out of that weird minute together and rubs a hand through his long tangled hair. 

He doesn't move away, much to Jemma's surprise. The man never was one for physical affirmation. She's always harbored feelings for Grant. Probably since the moment their paths crossed after he helped Phil and them take down a herd of walkers. He's so handsome and serious and kind that it just about breaks her heart sometimes. She takes advantage of his silence and brings her hand down the side of his face. She rests her hand against his jaw, where he still has a five o'clock shadow going on. 

"What are you doing?" Grant asks deeply. His eyes have drooped down and are watching her. He almost looks nervous. 

Grant Ward is never nervous.

Jemma doesn't know where this sudden surge of bravery has come from, but she just rolls with it. 

"Do you think we would have met each other under different circumstances?" She asks him softly to not disturb Skye, who's looking at them with curious eyes. 

Grant licks his lips. "Probably not," he says back just as softly. "I was... I don't think you would have liked the person I was before."

"You never know," Jemma laughs quietly and drops her hand away from his face. "I like you quite a bit right now."

Surprise flashes across both of their faces, because Jemma really did not mean for that to slip out, but he relaxes again and gives her a boyish smile, one that makes Jemma feel ridiculously warm all over.

"I like you too," he says, watching her with soft eyes. 

Then someone lightly taps on Jemma's cell and she springs away from him. "Hey," Trip opens the curtains a bit and eyes them amusedly as Grant looks down at the baby to appear as nonchalant as possible. It almost makes Jemma laugh. "If you two are done finally confessing your love for each other, we could use your help downstairs Grant. The walkers are piling up by the northern fence."

Both Jemma and Grant snap their heads up to look at Trip with shock. He gives them an amused smile. "I wish this had happened a couple weeks ago," he sighs wistfully. "I lost out on a candy bar from May. Do you know how long it's been since I had chocolate?"

Jemma chokes a little and ignores the last part of what he said. "You bet on this happening?" She says just as Grant speaks.

"You knew this whole time?"

Trip rolls his eyes and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'useless' and crosses into the already crowded cell. Jemma watches him carefully as he gently takes Skye from Grant and deposits her into Jemma's arms. Trip then takes Grant by the shoulders to push him outside.

"Walkers. Fence. Kill walkers," he says slowly as if Grant were a small child. "You can talk to your girl later."

That's when Grant actually blushes and looks down at his feet. He gives Jemma a small wave before he leaves. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she says quietly. 

Jemma sighs when they both leave and her curtain is drawn back. Now she really can't help the smile spreading on her face. She likes Grant and he likes her too. Maybe things aren't so bad. Maybe this is a sign that good things can still come out of the bad things happening in the world.

Then Trip pokes his head back in the room, startling Jemma again. "You owe me a candy bar. Preferably snickers."


	13. Manipulations

"So I hear congratulations are in order."

Jemma turns to eye him sharply. "Excuse me?"

"Your nuptials to Trip," Grant smiles widely, although it doesn't reach his eyes. "I have to say, I'm surprised. I thought you and Fitz were sure to end up together after us. The way he would pine after you. Man, true desperation."

Jemma turns back to her bag full of medical supplies. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. She can't lose her calm. Her skin is crawling and she can practically feel Grant's eyes roaming all over her body from his position in his cell. 

"I'm here to check on your cuts," she says flatly and walks towards him with antiseptic and gauze pads. Jemma nods towards the heavily armed guard in the corner who comes to stand next to her protectively. 

"Not in the mood to chat with a friend?" He hums in disappointment. "Such a shame. I've missed you a lot down here."

Grant is trying to bait her, but it won't work. He's underestimating her. He thinks she's weak, but she's grown in his time in prison. 

"I remember all those times we spent together," he says softly, not even caring that a guard is standing next to them. "It's all I can think about sometimes to keep me from going crazy down here."

"That's nice," she says just so he'll shut up. Jemma used to love Grant's deep voice and how it would sooth her to sleep on the nights she would have nightmares from jumping out of the bus. 

Now it makes her want to cut her own ears off.

"You look pretty," he tells her and tries giving her a charming smile. "Marriage suits you."

Jemma bites her lip. Marriage is treating her well. She loves Trip. She didn't think she would be able to stand another relationship after what happened between her and Grant. But Trip was there, ever so patient, and willing to pick up the pieces. She's finally happy. 

She lets a smile come to her face. "Yes, it does."

Grant's face falls flat at that and it finally shuts him up. They spend the next few moments in relative silence as she finishes bandaging his cuts on his face and putting her supplies away.

"Jemma," Grant says just as she's about to leave. There's something in his voice that makes her look back. Something strange passes over his face as he watches her. He almost looks like her Grant again, like a flicker of who he was when he would watch her with this warm look in his eyes... Jemma banishes those thoughts away. It wasn't real. Nothing was real between them. She can't forget that. He's just trying to get in her head again. "I'm... I'm happy that you're happy."

Jemma doesn't know what to say so she settles for nodding her head and leaving. She hopes that the next time he's injured, they'll send a different medic down there. She doesn't think she'll be able to stand going down there ever again.


	14. All smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter crossover AU

"Grant Ward is totally staring at you."

Jemma looks up from her potions book to glance at the Slytherin table, where yes, Grant Ward is looking at her. He catches her eyes and gives her a boyish smile that makes Jemma blush. 

"Okay, what was that?" Skye practically shrieks and Jemma back turns to face her. 

She winces. "I think I might be going deaf."

Skye takes a hold of Jemma's shoulders and leans in a little too close for comfort. "I didn't know you two were friends!"

"I've been tutoring him in arithmancy," Jemma says nonchalantly, although Skye is gaping at her. "What is it?"

"You've been tutoring the boy you've been in love with since first year," she says exasperatedly. "And you didn't tell me? This is huge!"

"I'm not in love and I didn't want to make a big deal of it," Jemma closes her potions book, knowing that she's not going to get much study time in now with Skye's pestering. "He just needed some help and I have the highest grade in the class. I've been helping him out for the past couple of months."

"Wow," Skye pulls away now and smiles. "This is your chance!"

Jemma crinkles her nose. "I don't know about that."

"Why not?" Skye asks as if Jemma is being stupid. "You get to spend one on one time with him. Alone. You two. Just you and Grant."

Jemma rolls her eyes at her string of words. "But there's no way he would be into me," Jemma says quietly and glances over to the Slytherin table again. Grant is in his quidditch uniform, sitting with his team mates, looking very serious- as usual. He's a very handsome sight to behold in his black and dark green uniform that contrasts sharply against his pale skin. Jemma lets out a pathetic little sigh. "I think he's dating Melinda May."

"No they just hooked up a couple times," Skye says but that doesn't make Jemma feel any better. In fact, it makes her feel more self conscious.

Melinda May is two years older than Jemma and the most popular girl in the seventh year. She's the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and not to mention, ridiculously good at wizard's dueling. 

"Don't you two talk about these things during your tutoring sessions?"

"Not really," Jemma looks down at her hands. "I never know what to say! He makes me nervous, so I try to stick to arithmancy."

"Has he tried talking to you about other stuff?" Skye asks.

"I mean yes, sometimes," Jemma replies, recollecting the times she and Grant have spent in the library. "But he gets distracted so easily that I always try to keep him on track."

"I think he likes you," Skye says very matter of factly. "While you've been arguing with me over this, he's looked your way almost five times now. Well six. He just did right now."

Jemma blushes again and it takes her sheer will power not to peep back at Grant. "I wouldn't even know how to go about trying to date him or anything," she says helplessly.

"You've had a boyfriend before," Skye says before putting a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth. "It's not like you're completely inept at dating."

"Trip was different," Jemma rests her elbow on the long table that's lined with breakfast foods and places her chin on her palm. "I grew up with him. I knew him. It was a lot easier for things to fall into place. But with Grant... That's uncharted territory."

"Try to get to know him then," Skye suggests. "After tutoring, ask if he wants to grab a bite to eat from the elf's kitchens, or go to the room of requirement!"

Jemma gapes and laughs a little. She throws a piece of toast at her that Skye dodges. "You slag," Jemma teases playfully. 

The room of requirement is known for being the primary spot that couples visit to have some very intimate and personal alone time. The thought of Jemma being alone with Grant in that room... She shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. 

"Jemma, I sacrifice sitting at my own house table to sit here with you," Skye says pointedly. "The least you could do in return is try to make a move on Grant."

"I never asked you to sit at Ravenclaw," Jemma points out and snatches an orange off of a silver bowl in front of her. She begins to peel it with her long nails, enjoying the citrus scent. "Besides, you're probably just sitting here to avoid Fitz."

At that Skye narrows her eyes and Jemma knows she's got her there. "Shut up."

"Honestly woman. You're pressuring me to ask out a boy who is way out of my league when you won't even talk to your own boyfriend," Jemma laughs and separates her peeled orange in half. She offers the other to Skye, who takes it, and begins to chew on a piece. "For a stupid reason, may I add."

"It's not a stupid reason," Skye narrows her eyes and chomps down on an orange slice with more force than necessary. "The Yule ball is in a week and he still hasn't asked me!"

Jemma rolls her eyes again at how dramatic her bestfriend can be. "I'm sure he's working up to it," in fact Jemma knows Fitz is planning something. She helped him with his charms to do something very sweet and cute for Skye. "You know he wouldn't have you miss out on this. And you should talk to him. Poor bloke is miserable."

"Oh for merlin's sake," Skye sighs. "It's not fair that he's your brother. He probably told you to tell me that."

Jemma places a hand on her chest. "Wizard's honor, he didn't."

Skye bites her lip for a moment before giving Jemma a defeated look. "He's really miserable, you say?"

"Why would I lie about his well being?" Jemma says and wipes her sticky fingers on a napkin. "He's going to be in the astronomy tower tonight around nine, working on homework. Maybe you should go see him."

Jemma crosses her fingers underneath the table, hoping that Skye says yes, so that Fitz's plan to ask Skye to the ball can fall into place.

Skye rolls a piece of orange between her fingers before nodding. "Yeah... Maybe I will," she smiles. "I'm mad, but I do miss him."

Jemma breathes a sigh of relief. "Fantastic."

"Okay don't freak out," Skye says slowly when she looks past Jemma's head. "But Grant is actually coming your way right now."

Jemma doesn't even have time to react before someone taps her shoulder.

She turns around to see Grant smiling down at her. He leans on his Nimbus 3001 and nods to Skye. "Hi Jemma."

"Hi," she greets in return. She really hopes that he isn't aware of what she and Skye were just talking about.

"Are you going to the quidditch match today?" He says.

"I actually wasn't planning on it," she gives him an apologetic smile and holds up her potions book. "I have an exam tomorrow... Lots of studying to do."

Grant looks somewhat disappointed before shrugging it off and giving her another smile. He seems to smile around her quite a lot, now that Jemma notices. 

"I was hoping you would be there to cheer me on," he says sheepishly and Jemma faintly hears Skye squeal. Merlin's beard. "You know, if it weren't for you tutoring me and helping me bump my grade up, I wouldn't be playing today."

Jemma lets a pleased blush spread across her cheeks. "That was really you Grant," she says seriously. "You put in a lot of effort."

"But you were there pushing me to do better," he tells her. "I really do owe you one."

"You can take her to the Yule ball," Skye blurts out from behind them. 

Jemma has the distinct urge to bang her face against a brick wall.

Grant actually looks surprised. "I assumed you already had a date..." He clears his throat. "I mean, every time I brought it up while we were tutoring, you never really said anything."

"I wasn't planning on going to that either," she says sharply and sideways kicks Skye under the table.

Grant seems to ponder something for a moment before seeming to settle on something. "Right then," he smiles. Again. Merlin, Jemma could melt right there. "Anyway, I really hope you come out to the game. I'm playing your house today Skye."

Skye scrunches her nose. "Please," she says dryly. "Melinda is going to cream you guys."

"We'll see about that," he says smugly. "Slytherin beat Gryffindor last time."

"That's because you all cheated!" Skye says determinedly and Jemma decides to cut in at that moment to prevent a fight from starting.

"Maybe I'll go if I finish studying early," Jemma offers with a small smile. 

The corners of Grant lips quirk upwards. "I'll be on the lookout for you then," he says and tosses his broom over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later."

"He's totally asking you to the Yule ball," Skye screams once Grant is out of the great hall. "And you better go to the match!"

Jemma rolls her eyes once again, but this time it's paired with a smile. She supposes she could cut her studying time a bit early today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Harry Potter. I really do. And I may or may not have been working on something that's part of this one shot... All I can say is be on the look out ;)


	15. Pitchforks

Grant is not freaking out. Nope not at all. He just witnessed his neighbor, whom he's had a crush on for years now, perform a... a magic trick... or spell... on a rabbit that turned it into a cup.

He's not freaking out at all.

"You're totally freaking out, aren't you?" Jemma bites her lip guiltily.

Grant gapes. "Oh my god. You can read minds too," he says, finally losing his grip. If she can read minds, then she's probably read his, and she's aware of all of his ridiculously embarrassing and less than innocent thoughts about her. "Oh my god."

"What?" Jemma shakes her head. "No, I can't read minds. Don't be silly. I haven't mastered legilimency."

"Legili... I think I'm going to pass out," Grant stammers and takes a seat on the floor. "Are you an evil witch?"

Jemma lets out a little laugh and drops next to him. "I am a witch, yes, but not evil."

"But how is that possible?" Grant says with his eyes wide. "I mean, that's only real in movies and stuff. Like that movie The Craft."

"That movie is a terrible representation of witches," Jemma says with obvious disdain. She lets out a sigh and glances at Grant. "I really should have been more careful using my magic."

"Are you even going to explain what that was to me?" Grant asks incredulously. "I think you owe me some type of explanation, just so I know I'm not going crazy here."

Jemma bites her lip again and looks down at her thumbs. "I suppose I do," she says defeatedly. "I'm a witch."

"I think we covered that," Grant says flatly and Jemma reaches over to pinch his arm. It's at that moment that Grant becomes fully aware of how close he is to Jemma. He's still spooked out, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy having Jemma's arm brush against his occasionally.

"Don't interrupt," she scolds before continuing. "I was seven when I found out I was able to do magic. It was Christmas time and I was helping my father decorate our tree... next thing I knew, I had set it on fire. I was so scared. My father had to sit me down and explain to me that things like that would tend to happen and that when I turned eleven, I would be able to attend a school that would help me learn how to control and use my magic."

Grant is quiet for a moment as his mind processes what he just told her. "So what's why you didn't go to school with me?"

Jemma gives him an odd smile. "Yes that's why," she says. "I attended a school called Hogwarts. I just graduated."

"And that explains you turning an animal into a cup?" He says slowly.

Jemma, being very patient, nods. "It's a nifty little charm I learned."

"I've never even seen you do anything like that until now," he remarks as he studies Jemma. "Kinda weird since we've lived next to each other for a while now."

"We're not supposed to do magic in front of muggles," she shrugs. 

"Muggles?" Grant says confusedly.

"People who aren't part of the wizarding world," Jemma briefly explains to him and Grant nods. They're quiet for a moment and he turns to look at her. Something dark is clouding her face and she bites her lip for the third time. He knows she does that when she's nervous. "Do you think I'm weird now?"

Grant furrows his brows. "What?"

"Are you going to come running at me with a pitchfork?" She asks him worriedly.

"No," he says seriously because she's looking far too upset for his liking now. "I'm just... I'm surprised, that's all."

"I just wouldn't want you to look at me differently," she says self consciously.

Grant nudges her arm until she looks up at him. "I'm still freaked out," he says honestly and her eyes drop again. "But you won't see me aiming a pitchfork at you... And I won't tell anyone. I promise."

She gives him a small smile of relief and takes his hand. She squeezes it once and Grant swears his heart actually skipped a beat. Then he mentally cringes at how stupid he can be and at how much he really likes Jemma. 

"So what other charms do you know?" He asks to lighten the mood.

Jemma smiles mischievously and pulls out a thin stick of wood. "Well I can show you."


End file.
